Deber
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Hay un hombre... el final ha llegado, las revelaciones se hacen, las decisiones se toman. Bastante oscuro. Comentarios apreciados.
1. Deber

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2, que aparecen en este fic de una manera poco cómica, de Rumiko Takahashi, no me pertenecen.

Por cierto, en este fic hay (creo) imágenes descritas no aptas para jóvenes muy jóvenes. También, si eres sensible a estas cosas, mejor no leas. Pero luego no te quejes si algo se te revuelve, porque ese es el fin de este fic.

**

* * *

DEBER**

"Ésta es la última vez. No más prórrogas. No más intentos de que esto funcione. Se acabo"

"Ja. Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre vuelves arrastrándote por que no puedes sobrevivir sin mí. Olvídalo, no te creo. Ahora ya no eres más que un debilucho al que se le puede vencer con unas pocas palabras."

"Cierto es. He abierto mi corazón, maldita sea el día, y ahora unas simples palabras pueden dañarme o curarme como si de diosas se trataran. Pero ya no queda corazón que romper, ni lágrimas que llorar. Me has carcomido por dentro con tu juego, y ahora, por fin, estoy dispuesto a derrumbarme. Ya no puedo sentir nada por nadie. Y, para vivir sin sentir ¿por qué vivir?"

"Hay que reconocer que en estos años has aprendido a hablar. ¡Qué pena que eso no sirva de nada en el mundo real! Casi me emociono al oír eso ¿sabes?"

"Eso lo dudo. ¿Cómo se puede emocionar alguien que no tiene corazón? Es impensable. El enfado, el odio, la ira... eso son aberraciones. Todo ser puede echar mano de ellas. Eso no las convierte en sentimientos. Son... recursos."

"¡Cómo te atreves...!"

"¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, antes de pasar a la otra vida, quiero dejar todo bien dicho por aquí. Ahora será mejor que le busque a él, el que siempre tuvo tu amor aunque nunca lo quisiese, y pedirle perdón, ahora que he abierto los ojos y no quiero cegarme más."

"Ja. Ni que fueras capaz de moverte un solo centímetro de donde estás. No estarás en condiciones de moverte ni en una semana. Y antes de que llegue ese momento, volveré a incapacitarte. No podrás moverte de aquí."

"Adiós. No nos volveremos a ver. Jamás."

Y el hombre se levantó del suelo, gritando en agonía, lágrimas de dolor por toda su cara, y salió corriendo de aquella casa de madera y bambú donde su destino se había sellado. No paró hasta que estuvo realmente adentrado en el bosque circundante al lugar donde había vivido lo peor de su vida a manos de la única persona que una vez le había importado.

No se detuvo, siquiera, a dormir o a comer, pues lo único que le restaba hacer en esta vida era pedir perdón, y estaba demasiado absorto con su meta como para prestar atención a nimiedades como el hambre o el sueño. No echaba de menos lo que había dejado atrás, y ni siquiera anhelaba terminar su autoimpuesto cometido con rapidez. Él mismo lo había dicho. Ya no sentía. Y no quería estar en un mundo tan lleno de emociones.

El viaje fue sin duda largo y penoso, atacado por los animales salvajes y personas que ansiaban un esclavo casi robótico. Pero no se dejó doblegar utilizando todo lo que había aprendido en la juventud. Sin embargo, sus movimientos carecían de espíritu y sus ataques no tenían el fuego de la convicción que le habían acompañado años atrás. Tan sólo se defendía lo suficiente como para que le dejaran seguir en su último viaje.

Varias veces pensó que se marchaba al fin al sitio al que estaba destinado. Y en todas aquellas veces, el único sentimiento que permanecía con él, el del deber, le agarraba fuerte de la mano y le devolvía junto a su cuerpo, de manera que pudiera cumplir la última promesa que se había hecho, y la más importante.

Semanas, meses, años... no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando, finalmente, unos harapos encontrados en la basura cubriendo su cuerpo, un hedor insoportable producto de un largo tiempo sin poder acceder a un baño como único acompañante, llegó a su destino. Pero el destino no estaba de su parte, como siempre.

El edificio frente al que estaba parado, apoyado en un bastón hecho a mano, era tan sólo el vestigio de lo que una vez fue. La muralla exterior tenía gigantes aberturas redondeadas aquí y allá. Al otro lado, un césped descuidado, malas hierbas saliendo libres por todas partes, agua pútrida en un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras rotas delante del porche del edificio, el cuál estaba desgajado como si una guerra se hubiera desatado en su interior. Había tejas azules alrededor de la casa, en el suelo, testimonio de lo que una vez fue el tejado que ahora descansaba en las habitaciones.

Apenas podía el hombre de gafas finísimas contener las lágrimas al ver como su cometido llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se adentró afanosamente en la casa, pasando por un cuarto de estar sin lámpara y cuyo suelo estaba rajado en sitios aleatorios como si del trabajo de una espada empuñada por un demente se tratara. Subió las escaleras llenas de polvo sin hacer ruido apenas, temiendo despertar algún espíritu que todavía siguiera por ahí. Llegó al segundo piso, y la tibia luz del sol de invierno bañaba el pasillo a través de los numerosos agujeros que había aguantado la estructura.

Las lágrimas ya nublaban su vista cuando abrió lentamente la puerta en la que un signo en forma de pato, curiosamente, indicaba que la habitación la usaba normalmente alguien con el nombre de 'Kasumi'. Tan sólo entreabriendo la puerta pudo ver lo que jamás pensó que vería nunca. Una visión espeluznante, su corazón se paró por un latido, y todo el dolor y la pena que sentía al ver esa terrible escena salió en forma del más agonizante de los gritos que hombre o animal puedan haber oído nunca.

Allí yacía Kasumi Tendo, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos, su una vez grácil y suave mano apoyada sobre sus ahora fríos y morados labios faltos de vida en señal de última sorpresa. Tumbada en la cama teñida de rojo por su propia sangre, su cuerpo, un tremendo corte muy profundo a la altura de sus pechos, quedando al descubierto, sus ropas rotas, su habitación destrozada, su alma perdida.

No pudo aguantar más el hombre y tuvo que cerrar la puerta para que la tristeza no se le llevara de la mano hacía el lugar donde ahora el alma de Kasumi seguro descansaba al fin después de haber dado tanto por su familia. Así, odiándose a sí mismo por permanecer aquí más tiempo del que era estrictamente necesario, se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, la cual, según las despreocupadas letras, pertenecía a 'Nabiki'.

Antes de abrir, se quitó las gafas y se pasó la mano por la cara en un vano intento de hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de quemar sobre su rostro. Se colocó de nuevo a sus compañeras siempre presentes y, intentando prepararse para cualquier cosa, empezó a abrir, muy lentamente, la puerta que chirriaba en sus goznes.

Otra vez, otra visión que deseaba no haber visto nunca. No había habitación sino la mitad. Como si de una casa de muñecas se tratara, la habitación de Nabiki carecía de pared exterior, y parecía arrancada de cuajo, las maderas del suelo astilladas al final. Pero eso no era nada. La antigua dueña de la habitación yacía, en parte, en el borde de la habitación. Su parte inferior estaba allí. Desde los tacones de sus embarradas botas hasta el cinturón gigante alrededor de su cintura que una vez sirvió para sujetar la falda, deshecha y descolorida ahora, que todavía conservaba en su lugar.

No podía el desgraciado visitante a esta casa de la muerte parar sus pies cuando le llevaron hasta el borde de la habitación, y su vista cayó irremediablemente sobre la otra mitad la chica. Y aún más dolor y resentimiento se añadió a la enorme carga que ya llevaba consigo. En el suelo, encima de la pared caída, la otra parte de Nabiki Tendo mostraba una expresión de dolor infinito. Sus ojos cerrados, y su cara contorsionada de una manera antinatural por un dolor que también lo era. Parte de sus entrañas descansaban delante de ella, sin lugar a dudas rapiñadas por los carroñeros del lugar.

El hombre perdió al equilibrio y cayó, tras dar unos pasos hacía atrás, al suelo, donde lloró y lloró por una pérdida más que no debería haber ocurrido tan pronto. Pero, se dio cuenta, lo peor estaba por venir, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, sabiendo que no lo estaba. Así que, con las pocas fuerzas que el deber le insuflaba, se levantó, y se dirigió, saliendo del macabro cuadro que era la habitación de Nabiki Tendo, hacia la última habitación que le vería respirar.

Delante de la puerta donde el pato rezaba "Akane" se sacudía violentamente el hombre, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, su resolución, su deber, su propia razón para existir siendo puesta en duda. No estaba seguro de poder ver algo más del tipo que había visto ahora. Verdad es que pensaba que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, y sin embargo, había llorado amargamente hace unos minutos. No estaba ya de nada seguro, y hasta su viaje se cuestionaba ya. Pero, en un arrebato de convicción, abrió la puerta de par en par. Cerró los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahí, encima de otro cuerpo que no llegó a reconocer, se encontraba lo que quedaba de Ranma Saotome, su trenza en el suelo a su lado. Sin camisa, casi sin piel, sin alma. Parecía haber servido de escudo a quien había tenido debajo, aguantando como mejor había podido los cortes profundos hechos con malicia. Su sangre adornaba toda la habitación como si de un cuadro abstracto se tratase. Un cuadro de muerte. Aquí y allá en su espalda se distinguían algunos huesos al haber sido arrancado el músculo de cuajo por el atacante.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos. Y no los pudo volver a cerrar. La imagen del cuerpo de Ranma aún agarrado a quién aún trataba de salvar se le grabó en la retina como si a fuego fuese. Se acercó, temblando, mostrando los sentimientos encontrados de su interior que se arremolinaban para formar un tornado de emociones que lo iba debilitando por dentro. Llegó por fin hasta el cuerpo rígido de Ranma, y lo rodeó para, por fin, ver la última pieza del puzzle. Y la pieza estaba sonriendo.

El hombre se asustó, sus sentidos tan tensos que habían convertido la sonrisa piadosa de la muerta en algo demoníaco. Al fin se calmó, y al volver a verla, lo notó por fin. Todavía había amor en aquella mirada y gratitud en aquellos labios. Su cuerpo estaba tan inmóvil como el de su defensor, un corte se podía ver en su garganta, pero por lo demás, entero. Entonces se agachó el hombre a mirar la cara de Ranma y se asombró. Como debajo del ilimitado dolor que mostraban sus facciones ahora duras como una estatua, en sus ojos azules, otra mirada del mayor de los amores todavía se mostraba ahí. Y la sonrisa.

Ranma murió sonriendo confiadamente a su amor. Sabía que se encontrarían en el más allá.

"Ya te ha costado llegar hasta aquí."

No se lo podía creer. Era ella. No podía ser que...

"¿Te gusta como he decorado esto?"

"Tú... Tú has hecho esto."

No una pregunta. No una afirmación. Una sentencia antes de morir.

"Muy agudo, airen. ¡Oh, ahora no vas a poder despedirte¡Qué pena!"

"No pasa nada. Hay otra manera."

Ambos se acercaron a toda velocidad. Por encima de los cuerpos de dos enamorados, las espadas de dos personas, marido y mujer, chocaron. Y ambas encontraron el cuerpo de su objetivo.

"Puede que yo muera Mousse, pero tú vendrás conmigo."

"Tienes razón, querida Shampoo. Sólo hay una diferencia. Yo me marcho libre al fin, he hecho lo que debía en esta vida. Tú, sin embargo, no. Has matado, disfrutando con ello. Nuestros destinos en la otra vida son muy lejanos."

Mientras la vida se les escapaba, Shampoo se arrepintió. Mousse solo sabía que ese era el momento.

* * *

N.A¡El primer Oneshot que hago sin una canción de por medio! Guau. Bueno, bastante oscuro. ¡Qué malo soy! A veces me doy miedo... Eh... bueno, lo siento por los fans de Shampoo, pero no me coman, por favor, por que aquí sea la mala. Por cierto, todos los diálogos están en chino, por eso no lo he puesto de una manera particular, porque al sólo hablarse en una lengua... Además, le hubiera quitado suspense al asunto. Bueno, cualquier cosa, ya saben, una review, que tienen el botoncito aquí mismo. Un placer, y hasta luego. 


	2. La agonía del regreso

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad (¿intelectual, no?) de Rumiko Takahashi, o eso creemos por aquí.

Este Oneshot está directamente relacionado con "DEBER", aunque se puede leer sin haber leído el anterior. Por eso le he metido en la misma línea.

Sólo una cosa más. El fic es T por algo. Si queréis un final feliz, lo siento, no he tenido un buen día.

* * *

**LA AGONÍA DEL REGRESO**

El lugar era, a falta de otra palabra, dantesco. Las paredes y el suelo, formados de sangre reseca, se convulsionaba como si de algo vivo se tratara. Al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, se podía observar que cientos, miles de seres se contorsionaban atrapados dentro de la pared de sangre. No eran más que abominaciones, la sangre habiendo disuelto todas sus carnes.

A su alrededor, las leyes de la física y la razón se quebrantaban con desprecio. Techos de la misma especie que el suelo se mantenían en el aire sin necesidad de apoyos, y columnas rellenas de pobres almas se elevaban hasta el infinito de forma grotesca y corrupta. En otras partes la gravedad parecía corromperse y cambiar tanto en valor como en dirección, aplastando las piedras o mandándolas a chocar a otra isla de muerte.

Porque el Infierno no era más que una serie de islas malditas de carne y putrefacción puestas sin ningún orden ni ley por el espacio infinito que ocupaba tan ofensivo lugar, todas unidas mediante una serie de portales de teletransportación creados por la magia arcana que servían para oscuros propósitos.

Aunque toda la infinitud del lugar estaba iluminada por una luz impía que existía por sí misma, en las paredes sangrantes se encontraban cientos de candelabros de formas demoníacas donde reposaban velas malditas, cuya llama era de un azul espectral y que no insuflaban otra cosa que no fuera desesperación. El olor que despedían, además, no hacía más que aumentar el producido por los suelos y paredes, malsano e insoportable.

Estas velas iluminaban tediosamente las horrendas criaturas que merodeaban por cada una de las islas, cada una con un oscuro propósito, a cada cual peor. Horribles degeneraciones del género humano, violentas transformaciones de ángeles que habían sucumbido a la tentación y el pecado, y abominables mutaciones de los más oscuros engendros demoníacos poblaban, infectando aún más si cabe, cada una de las pestilentes islas de desesperación que sembraban el lugar.

En el centro del espacio infinito se encontraba la mayor isla impía del Infierno, galardonada de estatuas impuras coronadas por cabezas de cabra macho en todas sus puntas. Piedras que no eran sino hueso moldeado en forma de piedra, y puntas que sobresalían por todos lados, todo cubierto de una sustancia desconocida que quemaba como el ácido. Y en el centro de la Isla Central, una gran estructura sin lógica se alzaba irrespetuosa y horrenda. Todas sus paredes exteriores estaban decoradas por esculturas de los más terribles demonios que la mente humana pudiera imaginar.

Las puertas, construidas con los huesos de los condenados, y recubiertas de piel, agarrada con tendones, daban paso a una sala oscura y poco iluminada, donde el olor a putrefacción era aún más intenso. En el suelo, las únicas piedras reales estaban talladas de la forma más afilada posible, además de encontrarse al rojo vivo, para que los pobres condenados sufrieran con tan sólo andar.

En las paredes, de cruces invertidas colgaban algunos cuya eternidad debía ser aún peor, y gritaban desgarradoramente, aún reviviendo cuando su piel había sido arrancada a tiras, sus párpados cosidos con agujas infectadas, su lengua arrancada de cuajo y sus extremidades siendo forzadas fuera de su posición natural.

Al final de la sala de perdición se encontraban otras puertas, negras como el azabache y cerradas por magia negra. Detrás de ellas se encontraba el trono del señor del Dolor y la Angustia. Su imagen era indescriptible, expresión infinita del poder del mal, forma que no respondía a Biología o a Física, alimentada por el Mal que existe y no puede ser destruido.

"¿Y?"

Una figura. Humana. Mujer. La única.

"Je... interesante. Hace que no tengo un caso como este mucho tiempo. Tal vez mil años. Es curioso..."

El Señor del Mal estaba complacido. Esa mujer, con tan solo una veintena de años, había acumulado más odio que lo que podían acumular varias ciudades pequeñas en una generación. Y lo mejor es que no había arrepentimiento en su alma. Cierto es que podía ver algo de eso muy reciente. "Pero es algo normal," Pensaba para sí. "todos los mortales se arrepienten, aunque sea un poco al morir."

Pensaba y deliberaba mientras la figura se mantenía de pie sin hacer ruido y sin prestar atención al ser que tenía su alma en sus manos, pues sólo una cosa era ahora aquella figura.

Sed. Sed de venganza.

"Muy bien," Dijo Lucifer con un tono que podía sonar incluso... de ilusión. "Volverás ahí arriba. Aquí tu potencial se estaría desperdiciando. Creo recordar que le gané al iluso de ahí arriba un cupo de una resurrección jugando a los dados aquella Nochevieja."

"¿Allí lo encontraré?"

La voz era suave. El tono, tan frío que podría helar el Infierno. Varias velas impías se apagaron.

"Mhhh... ¡No, no lo creo!" Respondió el Diablo, mofándose del próximo azote de la humanidad. Entonces, éste, sin mediar palabra, se lanzó contra el Señor del Mal. Éste la atrapó con una sola mano sin llegar a aplastarla. Ella se revolvía intentando escapar.

"Ah... estos jóvenes ¡qué impetuosos!"

Y la figura ya no estaba.

Y otra figura desapareció, dejando atrás una confundida familia y unos apenados amigos.

"¡Eh! Es imposible que no haya visto el suelo ¿no?" Dijo un ángel con el pelo negro azabache atado en una coleta. 'Una' ángel le dio un capón en la cabeza.

* * *

La lluvia lo mojaba todo. Los muebles podridos, la alfombra raída, los libros que ya no serían leídos, los osos de peluche privados de ojos por una mano demente, la cama de dos enamorados que sólo llegaron a compartir para morir. Los enamorados muertos.

Todo estaba desenfocado, no recordaba muy bien que era lo último que había pasado y el olor a muerto no se iba. Un hombre que lo había perdido todo, y que no lo recuperó nunca, pues la vida no era un cuento de hadas, se levantó lentamente de donde había pasado lo que no se puede pasar.

Mousse había muerto, pero se ponía en pie.

Se palpó la espalda con las manos, echando algo de menos pero sin saber muy bien el qué. Empezaba a enfocar las cosas, y el hombre cogió una espada que vio en el suelo, algo le decía que era suya y que la necesitaría. Se palpó el resto del cuerpo con la mano libre y comprobó que estaba en perfectas condiciones. No había marcas, no había cicatrices, no había nada. Como si fuera la piel de un recién nacido.

Y enfocó lo que estaba encima de la cama.

De nuevo le asaltó la pena, el remordimiento, el odio, la rabia, la desesperación... Y a eso se unió el recuerdo. Había llegado a un lugar maravilloso donde estaba su familia y sus amigos. Y de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había vuelto a ese mundo que no le había dado nada más que desgracias, sinsabores y desengaños. Y no podía aguantarlo.

Arrancado del paraíso.

Antes de que ningún otro pensamiento pasara por la mente del atormentado, éste buscó un cristal desesperadamente, gateando. Las manos llenas de sangre, el cristal en sus manos y un terrible grito.

Y dejo de ver este horrible mundo para siempre.

Se tiró al suelo mojado, exhausto de dolor, deseando morir y renacer en aquel lugar sagrado como ya había hecho. Pero el suicidio no era el camino, y eso lo sabía. No podía ni imaginar por que había vuelto, pero una duda le asaltó. ¿Acaso había hecho alguna ofensa¿Se había olvidado de algo aquí?

Nada tenía sentido, y su cuerpo se hundía en la oscuridad ahora eterna e inmutable. Fue en ese momento que oyó lo que nadie oiría. Esa era la voz, la voz de un ángel. Sólo la oía él.

"Mousse. No dejes que la oscuridad que te has impuesto te arrastre."

La voz dulce y femenina no venía de ninguna parte, y aún así le parecía que alguien le susurraba al oído.

"Si has vuelto es por una razón. Busca en tu interior esa parte que no está bien. Ella te dirá que ha pasado y que debes hacer."

La voz fue desapareciendo entonces, dejando al hombre de nuevo solo con su oscuridad. Tumbado, comenzó a pensar en la dueña de aquella voz de mujer. Le sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de la voz de Kasumi Tendo. No le sorprendió, al pensar algo más, que los ángeles quisieran parecerse algo a Kasumi.

Decidido entonces, se levantó a tientas y se dirigió, chocándose contra las paredes y tropezando con los restos de destrucción, al tejado de la casa. No fue tarea fácil, pues su nueva ceguera le impedía calcular las distancias. Por fin, saltando por la casa al tiempo que tocaba la pared, llegó al piso más alto.

* * *

Seguía lloviendo.

Sólo necesitó unos segundos de concentración para saber que estaba mal.

"¡SHAMPOO!"

Comenzó la búsqueda.

* * *

N.A: Otra vez, el idioma no tiene importancia. De todas maneras, 7º capítulo de Sayonara Amazonas en nada de tiempo. Cualquier cosa, una review. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	3. El final, la decisión

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. De verdad de la buena.

El fic es bastante oscuro, y entra en la línea argumental de "DEBER" y "LA ANGUSTÍA DEL REGRESO".

* * *

**EL FINAL, LA DECISIÓN**

Una sonrisa en la cara. Y los recuerdos corriendo al encuentro de la memoria. Curioso como la Muerte podía llegar a ponerse tan melancólica tan fácilmente.

Su casa solía ser como aquella que ahora presenciaba la lucha de ese par.

Y su habitación como la que ahora miraba impasible ese duelo a muerte.

Je. Realmente se había hecho famosa, la Muerte.

Y, justo como en ese edificio, la ventana de su habitación no estaría orientada adonde el sol se esconde.

Pero, gracias a un gran edificio, un manicomio, exactamente, a varios centenares de metros, y a sus grandes cristaleras, la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol inundaría su habitación todas las tardes.

Ironías de la vida. Los locos le mandaban la luz más bonita que jamás hubiera visto.

Y calor.

Pero claro, eso era antes de que ocupara su puesto, infinito e inmutable.

Pero eso no le impedía seguir soñando con algo distinto.

¿Mejor¿Peor? No había palabras. Distinto, tal vez.

De todas maneras, hoy tenía que llevarse a alguien muy importante. ¿Sería uno¿Serían dos¿Todo ser viviente, de manera que se pudiera marchar?

La Muerte no era el Destino, no era el fin último. Era... La Muerte.

Y su guadaña su única acompañante.

* * *

"¡Oh¿Expulsado del Paraíso el buen 'samaritano'?"

"Me sorprende que aún te quede suficiente mente, o alma, para utilizar la ironía."

"Y para cortarte en pedacitos me queda."

"Siempre fuiste la mejor escaneando a los oponentes, mi amada."

La mujer... El ser ardía en rabia. "Al fin y al cabo, tú siempre fuiste el débil en la relación, airen."

"Siempre. ¿Recuerdas esos años en los que la memoria del pasado era demasiado difusa como para afectarnos? Fueron unos tiempos especiales. Eras respetada, que es lo que cualquier macho amazona desearía para su esposa, y ya casi no me apalizabas. Siempre obediente, siempre complaciente..."

"Pero nunca te quejaste."

El hombre ciego asintió y sonrió. "Por supuesto. Ni me quejé ni me quejo. Sabía mi papel. Sabía mi posición. Y sin embargo... todo el mundo tiene un límite, al igual que todo el mundo tiene un precio. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando, ahora lo sé, unos años atrás, mientras viajaba en busca de aquel ser extraordinario de coleta negra, descubrí el tuyo."

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"¿No me digas que te has olvidado? Aquel pacto... Sin embargo, aún me pregunto porque aceptaste. Es decir, mil piezas de verdadero oro y tu posición asegurada como jefa de las amazonas es una razón bastante aplastante. Pero... como para apalizar a una persona hasta la inconsciencia e intentar aletargar sus extremidades hasta que no pudiera volver a utilizarlas... Me resultó extraño...

"ESTÁS MINTIENDO, MALDITA RATA."

"Realmente lo dudo. De todas maneras, estuve pensando en ello. Y hubo pocas conclusiones que pudieran aguantarse. Algunas me parecieron directamente ridículas, mientras que otras eran demasiado complicadas para ser ciertas. Me quedé con las manos vacías. Al igual que mi alma... Ya ves, cuando no sientes, pensar es, prácticamente, lo único que te queda. Y te reconcome por dentro. Y te mata por fuera."

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer yo ahora mismo."

Un duelo de fuerzas, un duelo de espadas. Mientras la Muerte miraba desde el tejado.

Estaban igualados, por ahora.

"Tranquila, que lo mejor está por llegar. Verás, llegué al dojo Tendo, y me encontré esa masacre que no podré olvidar. Y lloré ¿sabes? Te dije que no podía llorar más, pero sí pude. Y yo no lo supe en aquel momento, pero algo empezó muy dentro de mí. Al final, entré en la habitación de Akane, y ahí vi una muestra de amor infinito."

"Yo diría que de estupidez, justo como tú, airen, estás mostrando ahora."

Un rápido movimiento. Una hoja ensangrentada, la otra limpia. Y un corte profundo en el pecho a través de las ropas.

"¡Oh, bueno! Como te iba diciendo, vi a Akane y a Ranma, y luego a ti. Y todos mis pensamientos se cegaron. Y acabamos. Mal. Pero mejor de lo que esperaba, al mismo tiempo. Y entonces lo descubrí ¿sabes? Me costó morir darme cuenta. Y si no hubiera sido porque tuve ayuda, no creo que hubiera terminado de comprenderlo nunca."

"Sea lo que sea, me da igual. ¡MUERE!"

Otro corte. Menos vida. Para los dos.

"Bueno... has mejorado con la espada... Ack... Ya termino. La última conclusión, y al mismo tiempo la primera, lo explicaba todo perfectamente. Alguien quiso que nos odiáramos. Es más, ese alguien quiso que yo remontara hacia el Cielo y tú cayeras al Infierno. No sé ni el por qué ni el quién. Sólo que casi se sale con la suya."

"¿Y qué¡ESO YA NO SIRVE PARA NADA!"

"Bueno, hay una manera de que todo se vaya al traste. Es algo como... justicia poética. El amor platónico, ya sabes."

"¿Cómo?"

"Muramos juntos. Pero, arrepiéntete. Y yo tomaré tus culpas al ser juzgados. De esa manera, tú iras allí arriba, y yo me acercaré al calor. Ya sabes que siempre he sido muy friolero."

"¿...Es un truco?"

"Mira que llegas a ser desconfiada. No, no es un truco. ¿Te basta?"

Un beso. Corto, lleno de sentimiento, final, directo. De despedida.

"Perdóname."

"Estás perdonada. Ahora, perdóname tú a mí."

"Sí..."

Y la punta de la espada atravesó limpiamente un corazón recién purificado, de manera que subiera blanco a las nubes.

Miró el hombre a su alrededor, notando los fantasmas de su amada entrando en él.

"No sé quien eres, pero será mejor que recuerdes que a Shampoo no se puede llegar sin pasar antes por mí."

Y el último corte fue dado.

¿FIN?

* * *

Notas del autor: Muy bien. La cosa es que esto podría quedarse así. Me parece que va en concordancia, a pesar de que el estilo ha cambiado bastante en torno a los dos capítulos anteriores. Sin embargo, una parte me dice que esto es muy, muy, muy, tal vez demasiado, oscuro y desesperante. Por tanto ahí va un final... alternativo. Por cierto, aunque Mousse está ciego, eso no le incapacita para un duelo de espadas. Seguro que habéis visto alguna película en la que el prota se queda ciego pero sigue valientemente luchando de oído. Pues algo parecido es esto.Reviews siempre bien recibidas. Un placer, y hasta pronto.

* * *

Y el último corte fue dado.

Pero La Muerte no llegaba. Seguía en el tejado de ese edificio tan parecido a su antigua casa. Deliberaba. Pensaba. Sopesaba.

Un chasqueo de los dedos, y estaba de cuclillas al lado del hombre que se desangraba.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Mu-Tzu? Tú y tu reina podéis vivir. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra volver a morirte demasiado pronto porque yo ya no tendré el cargo. En realidad tenía ganas de hacer algo como esto, pero como el hijo del Creador está tardando tanto en volver otro rato por aquí... Será la vida de superestrella."

La Muerte desapareció de este reino al tiempo que los dos amantes se levantaban sin hemorragias, sin ganas, sin fuerzas. Pero con amor.

Y el abrazo y el beso y las vueltas y el amor confluyeron en uno, que era ellos unidos por la vida.

FIN


End file.
